


Kingdom Hearts 3X

by FamousFox13, ZeroRestraints



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Disney - All Media Types, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Wakfu, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action, Adventure, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sex, World Travelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/pseuds/ZeroRestraints
Summary: Instead of winding up on Traverse Town, Sora finds himself on a ship manned by two powerful beings who happily offer to train him and help him search for his friends while making an armada of warriors/lovers to face off against the countless forces of darkness.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Kingdom Hearts 3X

_ For young Sora of Destiny Island he was pretty sure today was one of the worst days that could ever happen to him. First, waking up to find that his home, his island was under the threat of one of the meanest looking and not to mention darkest looking storms possible, but also due to the strange vortex that had opened up in the sky above and was currently sucking things up. These strange small, black, bug-like creatures were all over his island and no matter what he did he couldn’t fight them. Things only seemed to get worse, as he found his best friend Riku on the main island and he was talking all sorts of nonsense, something about the door being open and how they could now travel to other worlds, yet before he could even try and make sense of any of it a portal of inky blackness opened up under his friend as tendrils began wrapping and throwing themselves around him covering Riku’s body like robes pulling him in/down into the darkness something that Sora tried to stop and yet couldn’t do and was threatened to be pulled in along side of Riku. _

_ However, that was not to happen as at the last possible second a shining light erupted from within the darkness and from it Sora found himself back on the island in the middle of the storm and holding a strange key-like sword, a “Keyblade” as the voices in his head whispered to him. With the Keyblade, he was finally able to fight and defend himself against the creatures as he made his way to the caves where he had seen Kairi go into. He chased her into it and found her ..only she wasn’t the same, her blue eyes were dull, lifeless, almost empty. Then a massive gust of wind blew her right towards him ...only to pass right through him and knock him out of the cave and after propping himself up on his hands and knees, Sora found the strength he could muster had left him as he caught sight of what was going on around him.  _

_ Instead of the small island he and his friends had almost always visited to play on and the vast ocean around it, he was shocked to discover that both had been replaced with a much more horrifying sight. The once beautiful blue ocean was gone, being replaced with swirling clouds of dark purple mist, and the one piece of land that was left of either island he had just been on or any island at all was a small piece of land that he was currently standing on. To make matters worse, there was a black orb in the sky and it was getting bigger and bigger as he looked at it, and not just because a lot of rocks and pieces of the world were getting sucked into it, but also because the small piece of land he was standing on was getting closer to it. Sora could only stare in horror at what had happened to his home in the brief time that he had been in the cave, until he heard the sound of something from behind him. _

_ Turning to face the source of the sound, Sora was on his feet in an instant, because he found himself faced with the sight of the giant black monster that he had fought against in his dreams he had not long ago in all its dark monstrous glory. Seeing this thing now only caused Sora’s eyes to narrow, because instead of being afraid of it like one would think. The boy just raised his Keyblade for battle and prepared to charge it out of the intention of taking his anger, his rage, his despair, his loss and sadness out on the beast that he believed was to be the cause of all this and with a battle cry Sora lunged forward to fight ...to what he believed to be his death. _

“....ugh…” groaned Sora as consciousness slowly began to come back to him. As he struggled to get through the grogginess that dominated his mind and body, he swore he could hear strange voices talking near him.

“How is he Ri?” asked a masculine voice. “He wasn’t out there too long was he?”

“From what I can tell he’s alright.” Another voice, this one also masculine yet slightly younger sounding answered back. “He’s lucky we found him, had he been stuck in the lanes between any longer his body would have faded right then and there.” 

“Yikes,” said the first voice. “Poor guy, probably lost his entire world. Good thing we got to him in time. Hopefully he hasn’t suffered too much.”

As the voices continued to speak, Sora slowly felt his energy return to him. Slowly, he opened his eyes, being met with a bright light at first. Eventually his eyes adjusted, letting him see that he was in a strange room and the smell of medicine filled the air. “W...Where am I?” he managed to utter weakly.

“Easy there friend, you’re safe.” The younger male voice answered, as a cup was placed at his lips. “Here, this should help you regain some of your strength.” 

Sora took the cup and looked to see a clear greenish liquid in it. He was hesitant at first, but his throat felt so dry he just decided to drink. To his surprise, it was delicious and he quickly felt his energy health practically recover instantly. “W-Whoa! I feel better already. Thanks!” Sora said before looking to the owners of the two voices, and what he saw left him slack-jawed in surprise.

“Your welcome.” Standing before Sora is what looked to be a kid or rather a young child. The boy was short from what he could see, so if Sora was standing the boy came up to his stomach he had dark brown skin like some of the guys Sora had seen back on his island. He had dark black hair and honey golden colored eyes. The boy had a slim young developing figure with small muscles along his arms showing that despite his size he was anything but weak, along with a set of wide hips, though they seemed to match up perfectly considering the boy had a round firm nearly heart shaped bubble butt. Atop his head was a long dark blue hat that fell down to the center of his back. His outfit consisted of a blue and silver short sleeve jacket, underneath it, he wore a dark blackish navy blue undershirt in the form of a crop top exposing his flat toned stomach. His pants, similar to shorts, are colored black on the outside, and a navy bluish-silver on the inside, lined with silver-white edging. 

“Yeah, we’re just glad you’re okay,” said the second male who had a hulking mass of true masculinity, 7 feet tall in height. He had massive pecs, broad shoulders, large torso, bulging biceps, thighs as thick as tree trunks, rock-hard 6-pack abs, and a tight toned ass. His skin was a crimson red while his mouth and center of the neck being a dull purple, his chest abdomen and crotch were all white. He had black markings on his forehead, cheeks, shins along with black band-stripes across his biceps and thighs. He had pale yellow stripes on his back and large yellow circles over his shoulders. His forearms were a darker red with black strips by the elbows and markings on the back of the hand. From the outside of the arms came 3 foot long backwards pointing blades with sharp silver edges. His feet sprouted two large front tow claws and a single claw on the heel. Across his chest and over each yellow shoulder circle were black upside down hazard symbols of unique origin. He also had a 8 foot long red reptilian tail with a white underside and a golden stip spike. He had bat-wing-like ears with black tips, shaggy black hair with small red horns with black tips coming out the top, his teeth were pearly white and sharp, and his eyes had black sclera with piercing golden pupils. Unlike the shorter male, this one wore no clothes at all.

“Who...Who are you guys?” Sora asked, honestly astounded at the unlikely figured being before him. He had never seen beings like these two before, even in the old tv shows or comics he used to see.

The young boy smiled, placing a hand against his chest. “I’m Raihan, nice to meet cha.” The boy chuckled. “And the walking tower of muscle over here is my friend Malykmon.” He leaned in closer to Sora. “Don't be intimidated, he’s really a big old softy.” he whispered not to quietly.

Malykmon eyes Raihan before ruffling his hat and hair with his hand. “And don’t let this cute squirt fool you either. He’s actually probably way older than he looks and can be as vicious as a starving DinoTigermon.” Raihan pushed Malykmon’s hand off his head and glared, but Malykmon simply chuckled. “So what’s your name friend?”

“I...I’m Sora,” Sora managed to say, still in awe at the two male beings. “Where am I? What happened? Last thing I remember is my island being destroyed by this black power and black creatures.” Sora was doing his best to contain his sadness from losing his home and friends.

Raihan and Malykomon shared a look, one of sadness and yet of understanding. “Well Sora, I don't know how to tell you this, but your in our home in our medical room. As for what happened, I’m afraid to say that your island...your world is gone, destroyed by the Heartless and taken by the Darkness.” 

“The...Heartless?” Sora managed to say. It seemed like a perfect name for the monsters that took his home away from him.

“Yeah,” Malykmon said. “Destructive beings of pure darkness made from the dark emotions in people’s hearts. They’re not really alive, they are simply just the leftovers of when a heart submits or is taken into darkness. This applies to worlds too, if a Heartless manages to get to the heart of a world, it too falls into darkness. There are other things that come from the dark, but that’s not important now. How are you feeling right now Sora?”

“I...I don’t know…” Sora said, honestly feeling partly empty from the fact that he lost his home and everyone in it. “Am...Am I the only one to survive?”

“Well, you’re the only one  _ we _ found, but that doesn’t mean you couldn’t be the only one to have survived,” Malykmon replied. “Believe it or not, the worlds all have a failsafe for the people if the world is lost.”

“Indeed, it was how we managed to get to you and save you from disappearing from being exposed to the lanes in between.” Raihan nodded. “It would seem, your world managed to use its failsafe to keep you from being pulled into the darkness, as for how you managed to survive so long in what is basically the void of space I can only guess it had to due with that weapon that you had in your hand when we found you. You had a death grip on that thing.” 

“Huh? Weapon? What are you-” As if knowing that it was being talked about, in a flash of light the weapon appeared in his hand. “Whoa! This thing again!” Sora said nearly jumping out of the bed when the weapon had appeared. 

“Huh, so that’s what it is.” Raihan hummed, his honey golden eyes looking at the weapon and seeing the power coming off it. “I feel like I should know what this is, but I can recall why.” He tapped his chin. “Mal, any input on this?”

“Hmm, it looks familiar,” Malykmon said eyeing the weapon. “Give me a sec.” Malykmon raised his tail before connecting the tip into a nearby computer. His eyes glowed as information downloaded into his mind. Suddenly, he jerked his tail out and his eyes went wide. “Holy crap. That’s the Keyblade!” Malykmon’s claim made Raihan’s eyes go wide.

“Wait, you mean  _ the  _ Keyblade? The thing that’s supposed to be able to save the world?!” Raihan’s eyes suddenly got even wider as he snapped his fingers. “That’s why it looked so familiar! I had heard about the Keyblade in those notes we had been finding! Not to mention a few of the books I’ve been reading! But I never imagined that we’d run into it, let alone a person who has it.” 

“Uhhhh.” Sora’s blue eyes looked at the two of them, and if it was possible the boy had question marks floating above his head. “Can..someone explain what’s going on? You guys know what this is?” 

“In a sense,” Malykmon replied. “We both have heard and read stories about the Keyblade. It is basically a special kind of weapon that connects to a person’s heart, and it has the power to unlock or lock any door as well as to connect the worlds and lock away their unprotected hearts. The Keyblade is one of the few weapons said to have been the first to combat the heartless and other forces of darkness across the Universe.”

“Not only is it a weapon, it is as the name implies a “Key” and it's through the use of the key portion that the user can lock away worlds or rather their “Keyholes” to protect the worlds from falling into darkness. If I had to guess, your world's keyhole was never locked so that means the Heartless had an easy way to get in and bring your world into the darkness where they come from.” Raihan supplied the rest of the information. “Though while you have the Keyblade Sora it also makes you into a prime target for the Heartless, the Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade and as such they will come at you out of nowhere simply to drag your heart into the darkness.” 

“So those monsters will still be after me?” Sora said, his day feeling like it was just getting worse by the second. “Great. Just great. I lose my world, I lose my best friends, I got a magic giant key that makes me a beacon for crazy dark monsters, what else could-HMPH!”

“Shush!” Malykmon said, using his hand to cover Sora’s mouth. “First rule about the Universe Sora- Never tempt fate. Trust me, Rai and I know all too well what happens when you tempt fate.” Malykmon removed his hand from Sora’s mouth. “But don’t take it too hard Sora. Your world may be lost, but there’s still a chance your friends will be out there, and while the Keyblade does make you a bit of a beacon, it is one of the best weapons to fight the Heartless, not to mention it is the best tool to use to find pathways to other worlds.”

At this, Sora’s eyes went wide. “Other worlds?” memories of him and his friends talking about exploring worlds beyond their islands filled his mind.

“That’s right Sora, other worlds.” Smiled Raihan. “I as well as Mal here are both from other worlds, and much like you our worlds were taken by the darkness.” His smile dimmed. “I was with my brother and my..best friend and our other friends when it happened, we got separated and the next thing I knew I was here and I met Mal.” 

“And I come from a world made of living data with creatures called Digimon,” Malykmon explained. “I and many of my friends lived happily training, battling and exploring until the darkness came. I was the only one to survive the destruction by using the data of several old machine Digimon to create this ship.”

“Ship? I’m on a ship?” Sora said, both in surprise and excitement.

Malykmon smirked. “Yep, welcome to the Hazard Halberd. An ever-changing ship made of various digital metals but mostly Chrome Digizoid, one of the toughest metals of the universe.”

“It’s thanks to this, we’ve been able to go from world to world doing what we can. Searching for our friends, or even trying to find our friends or a way to return our worlds back to normal.” Raihan sighed. “Sadly, that’s not been going so well.” He brightened up. “But now, we might have a chance! We can help each other out.” 

“Help each other out?” Sora said in confusion.

“You want to find your friends right?” Raihan asked, getting a nod from Sora. “We can help you with that, we can help you find your friends and along the way we can help the other worlds. We can take on the heartless, seal away the worlds’ Keyholes, and look for our friends all at once!” 

“Don’t get too excited though Rai,” Malykmon spoke. “We can’t force Sora to just come along and help us. He just lost his world and everything he knew in a few hours. He deserves the chance to decide what he wants to do.” Both Malykmon and Raihan looked to Sora, wondering what his choice on what he would do would be.

Sora was silent. He was frowning as he was thinking this over, he had listened to what it was that Malykmon and Raihan had been telling him, he had listen to them tell him about the Keyblade and what could happen when they told him about what was happening in the world as well as what was going on with the heartless and what it was they were doing to the worlds and the people in them. Normally, Sora wouldn’t think about something like this and yet he couldn’t take his mind off it, his mind recalling how he felt, what he’d gone through. He didn’t want someone to go through what he had, he also wanted to find his friends. Despite what he had seen, he was sure that both Riku and Kairi were out there somewhere and he knew he needed to find them, they were his best friends and held them both so close to his heart. 

His mind made up, he looked towards Malykmon and Raihan and he nodded with determination showing in his blue eyes. “I’ll do it, I’ll help you guys fid your friends and save the worlds.” He said without an ounce of fear. “I won’t let anyone go through what I did , and I know that if I was missing Riku and Kairi would be doing the same thing to try and find me no matter what.” 

Raihan smirked turning to shoot Malykmon a grin. “You were saying?” He sounded so smug and was grinning like a loon. 

***Smack*** **  
  
**

“Don’t act smug,” Malykmon said after using his tail to smack Raihan upside the head. He then smiled at Sora before offering his hand. “Well Sora, welcome aboard.” Sora smiled before taking Malykmon’s hand. Raihan joined in, and the three boys smiled at each other.

**_~TimeSkip~_ **

_ Once Sora was well enough, Malykmon and Raihan went to show him around the ship which was currently resting in the middle of space with a protective shield around it. Sora was amazed by the massive size of the ship and all the facilities available inside. There was a gym full of different workout equipment used to train one’s body, a gigantic library filled with books of all kinds of histories and cultures and ancient arts, there was a virtual arena where they could train and spar in a variety of different situations, a lab with different projects from technological to mystical being worked on, a large armory filled with weapons and a garage with multiple unique vehicles and machines, many different bedrooms and bathrooms, a huge infirmary with all sorts of healing machines and medicines, even an indoor pool, a massive kitchen with a huge food stock of delicacies from across the universe, a large lounge area with all sorts of games and entertainment systems, and lastly a large command center with a digital map of many of the worlds Malykmon and Raihan had visited and locations of others they have yet to explore. _

_ When they finished the tour and helped Sora adjust to the ship, Malykmon and Raihan made it clear that they would not allow Sora to go into any new world unprepared. Because of this, as soon as the next day came, they began Sora’s training program. Sora found the training to be grueling, but he was determined to be strong enough for whatever came his way so that he could find his friends and hopefully help the other worlds. From physical combat with Malykmon, magic lessons with Raihan, learning how to use his Keyblade effectively and even learning a few other weapons and fighting styles. They also made sure that he’d be able to handle working things on the ship, cause Malykmon and Raihan refused to let Sora be a brainless brawler and be treated like an idiot for pointless and useless reasons. At the end of two weeks, Sora had grown in leaps and bounds, turning into a fine warrior that Raihan and Malykmon were proud to call their friend.  _

_ With Sora at a decent level, they decided to begin moving towards the nearest world to not only test Sora’s skills, but also to see if they can help it with the sure to be coming forces of darkness. _

**_~TimeSkip~_ **

“How’s it feel Sor?” Malykmon asked Sora as he piloted the colossal ship through space. Raihan was at another computer, analyzing some data about their intended destination.

“Feels great Mal,” Sora said, smiling as he piloted the ship, different from how he looked before.

Gone was the short lanky kid that once lived on a secluded island. Now, he was a towering stud of pure muscle. His shoulders were broad and his pecs were large and swollen with perky hard nipples. His arms were thick and long with boulder-sized biceps. He had a set of rock-hard abs and slim waist. His hips were wide with a fat bubble ass and thighs as thick as tree trunks. He was a bit taller now and his hair was a bit longer now. He had the design of his crown pendant tattooed onto each of his shoulders. He wore a simple open short black sleeveless jacket with a red hoodie that left his torso exposed, a pair of large black baggy pants with red straps, black and silver fingerless gloves, a pair of black and yellow sneakers, and his silver chain necklace with the crown pendant on the end. 

“Good to hear, you’re definitely a natural at piloting,” Malykmon said with a smile. He then turned to Raihan. “So Rai, any info on this world we’re heading to?”

“You’re in luck, the computer just managed to pull up the information.” Raihan called, not looking away from the computer as he typed away at the keyboard. “According to what I’ve got, the world we’re heading to and you won’t believe this one of superheroes and villains, super powered superheroes and villains.” He said bringing up the information on the screen. “Nearly everyone on this planet has super powers, or ‘Quirks’ as they call them, giving them different abilities in three categories. The first being Emitter, the second being Transformation, and the third type being Mutant type, depending on which one the person is born with can determine what their “Quirk” is.”

“Huh, interesting,” Malykmon said as he thought of such a world.

“Whoa, so it’s a world of nothing but superheroes and supervillains? Sounds pretty awesome to me,” Sora said with a smile. “I’d bet they’d have no problem fighting off the Heartless.”

“Slight problem with that Sora,” Malykmon spoke. “Heartless are notoriously adaptive. Besides the Pureblood, there are the artificial Emblem Heartless that more often than not take shapes and forms that match the world they are in, as well as gain abilities to accommodate to the rules of that world.”

“Maly is right Sora, just because they have their powers doesn’t mean they are able to fight the heartless. Recall, we’ve shown you images of the different heartless that we’ve seen since we’ve started our journey as such this means that the Heartless can and will be able to over power the heroes and take their hearts.” 

“Not to mention we know very little of the actual culture of this world,” Malykmon said. “A world where near all of the populace has superpowers, it may sound cool, but something tells me this world is far from perfect. I can feel it in my Digital Hazard.” Malykmon tapped his chest marking.

“I understand,” Sora said with a nod. He knew his friends were right, it was foolish to think the world would be great just on the basic information. It wasn’t just heartless they had to worry about, but each world would bring its own challenges and they’d need to be prepared for them. Sora blinked when he noticed a large incoming world appearing on screen. “I think I see it,”

“Yep, there’s the world and now we ca-” Raihan was stopped as a warning symbol appeared on the screen and then changed into the Heartless symbol. “Crap! We need to get down there now! The sensors are picking up a massive surge in Heartless! And from what I’m reading its in a heavily populated area! If this gets out they’ll spread and consume the world faster than we can blink!” 

“Get to the Teleport Pad!” Malykmon yelled as he, Raihan and Sora all got onto a large platform at the far back of the command deck. The three males prepared themselves as they were teleported down to the world. “Get ready boys! We’re diving into-”

And they were gone into the...

**~Quirk Nation~**

In three flashes of light, the trio appeared on the ground of the world known as Quirk Nation. The three of them found themselves to be inside some sort of building-given the fact that when they looked up they weren’t looking at the sky but rather a metal ceiling. “Welcome to Quirk Nation guys.” Raihan said as he was looking around and frowning, finding it odd that while they were indoors they were standing in what to be some sort of mountain-like area. “Strange, what kind of building has an indoor mountain range? Let alone one like this.” 

“Hmm,” Malykmon hummed as he looked around and noticed some electric cords on the roof. “Let me see if I can get connected,” Malykmon stabbed the end of his tail into the cord before being flooded with information. “Okay, we’re on the top of a place called the Unforseen Simulation Joint, or USJ. A facility used by U. A. Academia, a highschool for future Pro Heroes meant to simulate a variety of different rescue scenarios.” Malykmon kept searching before his eyes went wide. “And it looks like we got a real rescue on our hands boys. Heartless as well as many villains are attacking a class of students inside.”

“So what do we do?” Sora asked, summoning his Keyblade and ready to fight.

Malykmon kept searching through the data-stream that connected him to all of the USJ. “I think I found our Ring Leader. He’s actually just below us.” Malykmon’s eyes went wide. “And he’s got some of the students facing a real monster! Not a Heartless, something... _ unnatural _ . We gotta get down there now!”

“One quick way down coming up!” Raihan’s hands glowed with a bluish-white light and he brought his hands apart opening up a swirling growing bluish-white portal big enough for all of them to jump through. “Let’s move it boys! We’ve got people to save, heartless to beat, and worlds to seal! Keyblades first! Let’s go!” Sora was the first to go holding his Keyblade at the ready and jumped head first into the portal. “Now you Mal.” 

“Geronibunga!” Malykmon said before jumping into the portal.

“Always the dramatic one.” Smirked Raihan as he jumped into the portal and it closed right behind him. 

**~Scene Break~**

“You’re pretty cool Eraserhead,” said the gangly Tomura Shigaraki as he stared at pinned down Underground Hero who was being held by Tomura’s behemoth of a Nomu while also surrounded by multiple Shadow Heartless. Before him was Tsuyu Asui in the grips of a Large Body Heartless, trembling as the man failed to disintegrate her due to his quirk being erased. “But it’s no use. Nomu.”

“Grooo!” the Nomu growled before slamming his fist onto Eraserhead’s, um, head.

“Good,” Tomura sniggered under the disembodied hand on his face. He then turned back to Tsuyu, raising his hand towards her face once more.

“L-Let her g-go!” stammered a nervous voice. Tomura turned to see Izuku Midoriya, pinned down by multiple Soldier Heartless struggling desperately as he tried to get free. He would have used his quirk, but there was no way to escape without destroying his own body. “P-Please! She’s done nothing to you! You don’t gain anything from hurting her! If you have to hurt someone, take me instead!”

“Heh, what a disgustingly heroic thing to say,” Tomura chortled. “Don’t worry  _ hero _ , you’re next.” Tomura then neared his hand towards Tsuyu’s face, the frog girl desperately trying to escape and scared to face her death.

“N-NO!” Izuku screamed, wishing for something to save his friend, save her from this madman.

“ **_CANNONBALL!!!_ ** ”

“Huh?” everyone said before looking up to see a red comet slame down right onto the Large Body, destroying it on contact and kicking up a large cloud of dust. Tomura stepped back from the cloud, confused as to what happened to the Heartless and the girl. Suddenly, a large red thick tail slammed into his gut, sending him flying away from the cloud.

“W-What the?” Izuku muttered before the Soldier Heartless all let out a shrill scream.

***SLASH!*** ****  
***SHING!*** **  
** ***SWISH***

The Soldiers all exploded into sparkles, freeing Izuku. The greenette noticed a hand being offered to him and looked up to see a smiling Sora. “Need a hand?” he asked, to which Izuku hesitantly took and was lifted onto his feet.

Tomura who had been knocked away groaned, laying there flat on his back as he slowly raised himself up from the ground, his red eyes glaring at the boy-who he assumed was the one who had hit him. “What’s this? Another player decided to jump in for multiplayer?” He growled, scratching at his neck as he sneered at Sora. “Fine! It doesn’t matter how many of you there are! Nomu! Show this hero what it means to mess with us!” 

“Grooooo!” With a roar, the bird-like creature responded to its master's command. It was given an order and as such, it knew what it had to do. With another roar that shook the very air, Nomu slammed its foot on the ground cracking it and it made to move, charging towards Sora and Izuku aiming to take the two of them out and appease its master’s orders.

Yet it never even got close, as the moment it took another step Nomu fell right into a hole or rather a portal that appeared right at his feet and vanished inside of it. “Not too bright, that ugly thing.” The voice of Raihan called as he stepped besides Sora and Izuku with one arm held out, hand glowing with energy. “Honestly, with how Mal described this thing I was expecting more.” 

“It’s nothing but brute strength smartass,” Malykmon’s voice came from the dust cloud. The dust dispersed, revealing him holding a blushing Tsuyu protectively. “From what I could tell this thing has superspeed and strength, and maybe a regeneration factor too. But it didn’t seem to be capable of thinking on its own. Probably programmed to follow Handjob’s orders.” Malykmon released Tsuyu, letting her stand. 

“T-Thank you for s-saving me, ribbit,” Tsuyu said with a blush. Malykmon simply smiled and nodded.

“Tsu!” Izuku exclaimed as he rushed over to Tsuyu. “Are you okay? Are you hurt”

“I’m okay Midoriya,” Tsuyu said with a nod. “Thank you for trying to help, and for finally calling me Tsu.” Izuku blinked before blushing brightly at the realization.

“Not to ruin the mood, but Rai where did you send that thing?” Sora asked, as he was looking around for where the creature-Nomu had been sent. The moment Sora mentioned it, Tsuyu and Izuku also noticed that Nomu was nowhere around, in fact the moment it fell into that portal it just seemed to have all but vanished.

Raihan smiled, simply pointing up causing them all to follow his hand and saw a portal above them open up and from it fell Nomu, the massive muscled creature free falling and unable to do anything to try and stop itself from falling before it could hit the ground it fell into the same portal it had fallen into before. “Oh I love doing this.” Raihan smirked watching as Nomu fell from the portal above them again and once more into the portal into the ground, the process repeating over and over again and as this was happening they all began to notice something.

“Is it just me, or is that thing falling faster?” Sora asked his eye watching as the purple scarred body of the Nomu was indeed falling faster and faster each time it fell from Raihan’s portals, the more it fell the faster it was going soon looking like nothing more than a dark purple ball that was bouncing between the portals. 

“Glad to see you noticed Sora, now watch boys and girls as I make this beast...disappear!” Raihan smirked as he moved his hands in a pattern and then the portal above them vanished and another one appeared and as Nomu fell into the one in the ground. “So long freak!” Nomu came bursting out of the third portal like a bullet shot from a gun, there was the brief sound of the air being displaced as Nomu slammed into the ceiling which groaned and screamed under the force of which Nomu had been launched and yet it could not hold as it gave way and Nomu was sent flying right through the roof and into the sky...and wasn’t coming back down. 

“Going...Going… And He’s Outta Here!” Malykmon exclaimed before laughing loudly. “Damn Rai, it’s always funny whenever you do that. Last time you pulled that trick I think it was with that money-grubbing bear bastard. Wonder where he ended up.”

“WHAT THE HELL?!” Tomura screamed loudly, snapping everyone’s attention back to him. “What the fuck did you NPCs just do to my Nomu?!”

“I believe, we just schooled you. Or in other words, you just got played you pleb, so please take your sorry excuses and go whine to someone who cares.” Raihan yanwed. “Honestly, you aren’t even worth the time for me to make a portal and send you flying like I did your little doll.”

Tomura was snarling like a furious beast, unbelieving that these strangers completely destroyed his plans to eliminate All Might. “KUROGIRI!!!”

“You called Shigaraki?” asked a purple mist man in a suit as he stepped out of a swirling black portal.

“Summon every Heartless we have on those Hackers!” Tomura growled out in anger.

“Way to go Rai,” Malykmon said with a flat look. “Way to anger an unstable villain into unleashing their entire arsenal all at once.” 

“As you wish,” Kurogiri spoke as he summoned a portal on the ground of the area, and from, multiple Shadow, Soldier, Air Soldier and Large Body Heartless began to emerge, and more were coming out.

“Looks like we’re not done yet,” Sora said, getting his Keyblade ready for a fight.

“Look on the bright side Mal.” Smiled Raihan, his hands glowing with energy. “You can take out your annoyance on the heartless and besides I know you’ve been itching to get into a fight.” He took up a stance. “Now boys, what do you say we show this little boy what we can do?” 

“W-Wait!” Izuku spoke up, surprising the trio. “L-Let me fight too! It’s a hero’s duty to help fight villains!”

Malykmon looked at Izuku and could easily see the heroic spirit in him, but also a lot of pain and low self-esteem. “It’s also a hero’s duty to help those in need,” he spoke, putting his hand on Izuku’s shoulder. “You need to help protect your friend and get your teacher to safety.” he pointed to the unconscious Eraserhead. “Get him and yourselves to safety and do what you can to keep any Heartless that escape us away from your group. If you do that, you’re definitely a hero. Don’t worry, we got these clowns.”

Izuku was hesitant to follow, but he looked to Tsuyu and Eraserhead, and knew they were right. “Alright, I’ll make sure they stay safe,” He said, determination in his voice.

“Great,” Malykmon said. “By the way, what’s your name kid?”

“I-Izuku! Izuku Midoriya!” Izuku managed to say.

“Well Izuku, go be a hero and protect the others while we handle this,” Malykmon said, pointing behind him. Izuku nodded before he and Tsuyu ran off to collect Eraserhead and get him to safety. Malykmon then turned back to join Raihan and Sora, his eyes glowing with power. “Alright boys. As an old friend of mine would say- Let’s Get Dangerous!” Raihan and Sora nodded before charging forward.

Sora struck first pulling his Kingdom Key back, he took aim and then. “ **Strike Raid!** ” He hurled his Keyblade towards the oncoming Heartless, sending the blade spinning like a boomerang as it whirled through the air knocking multiple heartless knocking them to the ground as he charged, performing a sliding dash and cleaving straight through them. A long heartless- a Large body banged its fist on its stomach gaining a sort of shield around it as it bum rushed the boy who smirked, and right at the last second he spun around the Heartless and attacked its weak spot which just so happened to be its back lashing out with his Keyblade in a flurry of quick blows before taking a baseball like stance and slammed the blade into its back sending it bowling over a few other heartless that had tried to attack him and they meet their end at being flattened. 

Two Soldier Heartless twitched and their bodies jerked before they launched themselves towards him. Spinning through the air with a flurry of kicks, smirking Sora moved faster than they could see him as he split them both at the chest. He leaped forward and sliced at several advancing Heartless. Turning around, Sora pointed the tip of his Keyblade right at another group. “ **Fire!** ” He chanted as from the tip the air around it grew hotter and hotter, before several fireballs flew right from it and slammed into each of the heartless that were approaching him reducing them to ashes as being released from their bodies were glowing pink cartoonish looking crystal like hearts. 

Malykmon charged into a large horde of Large Body Heartless. One of the Large Bodies launched their fists at him, but the red-skinned warrior simply stopped it with his hand and grabbed it. With tremendous strength he lifted the Large Body in the air before using it like a mace to hit its fellow Heartless, sending the other Large Bodies bouncing away before using it to smash down on several Air Soldiers until it exploded. More Air Soldiers attempted to come at him from the sky, but Malykmon simply opened his mouth and cried out, “ **Hellfire Blaze!** ” before unleashing a large stream of crimson flames, incinerating the many airborne Heartless. Some of the Large Bodies that were not destroyed before managed to get back on their feet and lumbered over towards Malykmon. He stopped firing his flames before his arm blades glowed gold. “ **Helldragon Massacre!** ” Malykmon started swiping his arm blades, sending sharp slashes of energy at the Large Bodies. The slashes bounced off their stomachs, only to end up hitting each other in their backs, which were their weak points.

Many of the Large Bodies were destroyed, and only one remained. However, the Large Body smashed its fist into the ground, creating a pool of black goo that summoned more Soldier Heartless that all surrounded him. Several of the Soldiers lunged at him, but Malykmon used his massive tail two swipe, stab and slam the Soldiers with ease. He leapt back, getting some distance between him and the Heartless. He focused his power to his chest, the hazard mark glowing bright red. “ **Hazard Oblivion!** ” Malykmon swung his arms back as a massive beam of pure destructive power shot from his chest, eradicating all of the Heartless that were before him and creating a large trench in the ground from the destructive power.

Raihan stood before a group of heartless that thought they had him out numbered, his arms were crossed over his chest and he smirked. “I’ll shake you to the core!  **Quake!** ” He commanded raising his hand up and as he did so the ground below the heartless rumbled and cracked, and before they could do anything multiple jagged pillars of pure stone shot upward knocking a few into the air whereas others were impaled and destroyed. “I’ll slice you thin!  **Aeroga!** ” With a motion of his hand a swirling fierce gust of wind surrounded the Heartless only it wasn’t just a powerful gust, as Rian molded the magic to form into multiple blades the cut and slides into the heartless bodies reducing many of them to pieces and releasing the hearts that had been sealed inside of the. Three Soldiers came from behind, thinking they had the drop on him and would score a hit, they were proven wrong as they leapt into the air and came down on him they found themselves staring into a trip of glowing portals. “Begone.” He commanded and from the portals powerful beams of pure energy impacted against their bodies and shot right through their chest disintegrating them. 

“You are honestly not even a challenge!  **Thundaga!** ” He called, and the air above darkened as clouds began to gather above the heartless growing darker and darker as they did so and soon thunder rumbled and lightning flashed as multiple bolts of pure lightning came down striking the heartless and illuminating the area with the bright flashes of light as they are roasted alive and killed. Two Large Bodies came charging at the boy aiming to attack him from both sides, he didn’t bother moving simply opening a portal under his feet and fell right through as the two heartless crashed into one another disorienting themselves. “You’d look better on ice!  **Blizzara!** ” With a wave of his hand the air around him chilled as a large shard of ice the size of a bolder slammed into the large bodies and it exploded outwards into multiple shards of ice that had them along with a few other heartless trapped inside. “Shatter!” He snapped his fingers and the ice broke reducing the heartless to nothing. 

As the fighting trio duked it out with the Heartless, Izuku and Tsuyu managed to get the injured Eraserhead up to a safe location where the cowardly Minoru Mineta watched from. As the fight went on, Izuku couldn’t help but be amazed at the power and skill of the three warriors, watching them trounce the Heartless with relative ease.

“ _ Ribbit _ , they really are something aren’t they.” Tsuyu croaked, as she watched the three warriors take on the dark creatures that had come with the villains and had been almost impossible for her, Izuku or even Mineta to deal with as their Quirks didn’t seem to have any affect on them whatsoever. “ _ Ribbit,  _ but its strange.” 

“H-Huh? What is Tsu?” Izuku asked in confusion at what Tsuyu meant.

“Since when do Quirks let anyone do something like what they can do?” She asked with a finger pressed to her chin in thought. “I know there are quirks that are strong, but have you ever seen a Quirk that has  _ this _ much power like their showing off?” 

“Yeah, and they don’t seem like they are getting any drawbacks at all,” Minoru added.

Izuku realized that they were right. It was rare to see someone with more than one quirk, and these guys seemed to be able to do a lot more than anyone else he knew. And it did not seem like any of their abilities were having any detrimental effects on them at all. He could hardly use his quirk without destroying his body, yet these guys were trouncing these “Heartless” with shocking ease, not to mention what they did to the Heartless and Nomu from before.

Their attention was once more brought on to the group of warriors, as it looked like they were about to be finished with all the heartless. “Alright boys, its time we wrap this up.” Smirked Raihan, his eyes gleaming as he looked towards his two friends. “What do you boys say we finish them off with a bang? A little send off to show handy-man over there not to mess with us.” 

“Sounds like it’s time for Trinity Limit,” Malykmon said with a smirk. “Sounds perfect to me.”

“Sounds like a plan!” Sora smiled, tightening his grip on the Kingdom Key. “Ready Mal?” 

“Let’s do it!” Malykmon declared, his Digital Hazard glowing bright. Sora raised his Keyblade and Raihan raised his glowing hands.

“ **_Trinity Limit! LightStorm Inferno!_ ** ” they cried out in unison as their powers combined.

Raihan’s eyes gleamed as magical energy crackled along his hands, the air around him began whirling and swirling around him as he moved his hands around  _ bending _ the very air around him to form into a swirling, powerful twister on the level of an F5 category twister. This twister was one of Raihan’s favorite spells known as  **Endless Whirles** , a high tier Wind Magic spell that he created through his studies to take control of the very air itself and caused it to bend to his very whim. With his control of the winds, he caused the heartless to be sweeped up in his massive twister and held it in place keeping locked inside. Sora’s attack was next, as he levitated into the air and pointed his keyblade right at the twister, a large sphere of light forming at the tip and it grew bigger and bigger growing until it was the size of a full size van. This was one of Sora’s own personal attacks  **Ragnarok,** the sphere broke apart into multiple magical energy projectiles that flew right towards the twister and were sucked right inside. The moment they were inside the color of the twister changed glowing a off white color, as Malykmon was next summoning forth his  **Hellfire Blaze** unleashing an even larger stream of crimson flames, that flew right towards the attack. 

The trio of attacks merged, combining into a massive swirling, twister of flames that incernated the heartless leaving nothing in its place. And it wasn’t just the heartless, the very ground around and inside of the twister was blackened and even parts of it  _ melted _ under the intensity of the flaming twisters. The ceiling above burst apart as the twister shot right into the sky melting portions of the ceiling into nothing but dripping portions of slag. The twister lasted for a good five minutes before coming to a stop, when it was over the ground was blackened and some of it even looked as if it was turned into molten rock. 

“Well, I think that takes care of them.” Smiled Raihan, clapping his hands as if getting rid of dirt. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Very much so,” Malykmon said with a smirk before turning to see Tomura having a major temper tantrum.

“No~! No! No!” Tomura was scratching at his neck furiously, his red eyes wide with anger and he growled and snarled like a child who had gotten his toy taken away.

“Shigaraki, perhaps it is best we retreat for now,” Kurogiri spoke. Although he was devoid of emotion, there was a deep-seated fear of the power these three had. 

“No! They cheated! They cheated! Those dirty hackers! They cheated! No one was supposed to be able to defeat the Heartless! That’s what she said! She said that no one here had the power to beat them!” Tomura snapped, stomping his foot on the ground unknowingly giving the team of three a small bit of information. 

“She?” Raihan frowned, what Tomura was impling was that someone had  _ given  _ him the heartless. Given the fact that no one should know what they were, let alone what they should be able to do this news proved to be a bit jarring. “Who is this she, your talking about?” 

Tomura didn’t answer, instead he simply screamed and rushed at the trio until a large explosion nearly caught him off guard. “EAT EXPLOSIONS YOU FUCKERS!!!” a loud angry voice yelled followed by a young blonde wearing giant grenades on his arms. He was soon followed by a red-haired teel with an exposed torso and a boy with dual-colored hair.

“Uh...is he with them or?” Sora said, confused by the trio.

“Kacchan!” Izuku exclaimed in surprise, which caught the attention of the other-worldly trio. “They’re classmates of ours!”

“Really?” Malykmon asked. “Cause the blonde one looks like a too-bit grunt.”

Tomura growled as the explosions had nearly caught him, turning towards the source his already spiking temper grew even more. “Are. You. Kidding. Me!” Snarled Tomura, as he started scratching even more at his neck. “Those would be villains we gathered, couldn’t even take care of a group of highschool students?! Today is just not my day! Nothing has gone right!” He was completely livid at this point, his entire plan, months of planning and gathering all of those villains gone completely to waste. “What else could possibly go wrong now?!” 

***BOOM!***

“Never fear students,” a deep masculine voice spoke from a hole made through the wall, revealing none other than All Might. “For I am Here!”

“And this Sora is why you never tempt fate,” Malykmon chuckled.

“Now do you think we should retreat Tomura?” Kurogiri asked his ward once more.

Tomura looked like he was going to start forming at the mouth. “Fine! Kurogiri! We’re leaving!” He snapped, turning to glare at the heroes before him. “But know this! I’ll get you, you damn filthy hackers! And your little friends too!” He snarled, as Kurogiri wrapped his shadowy body around him and with one last withering glare they vanished into the swirling vortex that was the body of the portal user. 

“Well that was some fun, not as much as I was thinking but fun nonetheless.” Chuckled Raihan, crossing his arms behind his head and giving a wide grin. “And excellent work on our limit boys, we managed to pull it off perfectly.” 

“No kidding,” Malykmon said with a smirk. “Great job Sora, you’ve really come a long way since we first found you.”

“Heh, thanks guys,” Sora said, rubbing the back of his head. “Though I don’t think we’re just out of the woods yet.” He pointed to see All Might staring them down along with several other heroes just arriving now.

“Don’t attack them!” Izuku spoke up, “They saved all of us by destroying those black monsters and getting rid of the Nomu.”

“I like him,” Malykmon said with a smirk at the green haired boy.


End file.
